


Fireworks

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff Pure Fluff, M/M, cute random shit, i really don't have a plot it's just fireworks and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: fourth of July fireworks and fluff





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> fwp- fluff without plot

Time is an odd thing Raphael thinks as they drive down the empty street, the early morning dew nestling into his hair where his head laid on his arm that was rest against the van window. 

Simon’s small yawn caused Raphael drag his eyes away from the greenery around them.

“Want me to drive baby?” He asked and watched as Simon rubbed at his eyes. He looked at Simon for a moment in awe, the sunrise always made him look as angelic as he is. 

Simon shook his head no and picked up his cup of coffee that he had gotten at the 24/7 Deli down the corner from their building. 

“Coffee?” Raphael hummed and collected the cup from Simon. 

 

“Why do you like it bitter?” Raphael whined and took another sip of the coffee.

“four and half year later and he still asks the same thing every morning” Simon teased.

“You guys have coffee?” Clary stirred from the back of the van and poke her head between the seats. 

Her short curls fell on the side of her face as she blindly reached for the cup that Raphael held out of her “Iz said no caffeine for you” 

“She’s asleep, c’mom I need it” She pouted and rest her head on Simon’s shoulder.

“No” Raphael grinned and drank the last of the coffee from the cup. 

“Terrible, terrible” Clary cried dramatically causing both Raphael and Simon to chuckle and Isabelle to groan from where she laid half asleep at the back of Simon’s old van. 

“How much longer?” Izzy asked and cracked her eyes half open to reach for Clary’s hand. 

“Almost” Clary muttered and intertwined her fingers with Isabelle’s as Simon followed Jace’s car off of the main road and down a dirt trail that led them to the lake and their campsite. 

 

“Oh fresh air” Magnus sighed and bent down to check his hair, which had fallen flat while they drove. He frowned and tried to comb the front up with his fingers when Alec came around and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You look fine” Alec hummed and ruffled Magnus’ hair to make it messier than it was before. 

“Say who?” Magnus scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes at Alec.

“Says your husband” Alec grinned and pecked Magnus’ cheeks.

“Gross, I forgot I was coming to this with only couples” Jace commented as he passed by with two tents in his hands. 

“Off again then?” Alec hummed “Simon owes me” Alec unhooked his hand from around Magnus and went around the car to get their tent. 

“No bars, I can’t call to check up on Madzie” Magnus held up his phone and followed behind Alec.

“Babe, you don’t need to, Madzie will be fine, mom and Luke will good care of her” Alec stroked Magnus’ cheek with his thumb “I’ll miss her too but we’ll be home tomorrow back with her, when was the last time we did something with our friends?”

“Oh you’re right Alexander” Magnus smiled “I’m going to go bother Raphael”

 

Early morning faded quickly and before Maia knew it the sun was high in the sky. She smiled peacefully and hummed along to the tune of Simon’s guitar and Clary’s laughter. 

Her eyes wondered over to where Jace was laying at the edge of the lake. 

“Ten says back on by tonight” Simon giggled and set his guitar to the side.

“Twenty says by two” Raphael took off his sunglasses to look at Simon.

“Don’t you people have anything better to do than bet on my relationship?” Maia quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh relationship is that what we’re calling it now?” Isabelle smirked and lifted her head off of Clary’s lap.

“Let her be babe” Clary hummed. 

Maia started out on the water, her eyes occasionally glancing at Jace who seemed too caught up in his own world while skipping rocks on to the water. Maybe time would tell with them.

 

Time passed too fast, sun faded to and inky black sky with blotches of white stars so did their excited laughter to quite chattering around the fire.

Jace frowns as he watches the couples around him. Magnus and Alec being happily married with their daughter, Simon and Raphael on their way to marriage, the date had been set.

Then there was Clary and Isabelle. Isabelle with a little black box in the pocket of her hoodie waiting for the first shot of firework to light the sky.

And then it did, Simon cheered and hugged Raphael close to his side as the bright red light flared into the sky. 

Alec watched teary eyes as his baby sister got on to her knees. Clary’s eyes shined under the yellow lights that shot up into the sky as she nodded yes and dropped onto her knees and hugged Isabelle. 

Laughter and tears and everything blurred with the sound of the bangs of the fireworks and the waving of sparklers. 

Jace slowly moved across the camp fire to sit besides Maia as the others wondered off. Magnus, Raphael, Simon and Alec doing piggy back races between the tree as the girls point out stars near the lake. 

“Hey” Jace whispered and tentatively wrapped his arms around Maia’s shoulders.

“What are we doing?” Maia asked and looked up at Jace. 

“Move in with me?” Jace asked and crossed his fingers.

“Move in with you? I can barely stand you” Maia scoffed but snuggled against Jace’s chest. 

“Can’t live with me?” Jace shrugged. 

“And I can’t live without you” Maia hummed “we have to sort us out” 

“we will, I promise you” Jace said and leaned down to kiss Maia. 

“Back on again, Alec loses, again” Magnus yelled while Clary and Isabelle cheered.

“those fuckers” Maia groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“wanna beat them?”Jace asked with a smrik.

“You know I want nothing more” Maia grinned. “How do we do that?”

“Never ever break up again?”  
“That sounds difficult but I love a challenge” Maia grinned.

“No wonder you love me” Jace teased.

“yeah no wonder” Maia scoffed and tilted her head up to kiss Jace again.

Time is starnge and it moves too fast and sometime life carries you away. But as long as you have the right people in your life, time doesn't matter.


End file.
